fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nega-Timmy/Quotes
:Timmy: Hello, Mother. Hello, Father. Can you help me with my homework? :Mrs. Turner: We don't have time to help you with your homework like good parents should. We're watching our favorite show, The Bad Parent Hunter! :Mr. Turner: Yeah, so here! [hands a bottle of acid to Timmy] Go play with this dangerous acid in the street! ---- :Mr. Turner: [after seeing Timmy melt a mailbox with acid] Look at what they did to that poor kid who looks like Timmy! :Mrs. Turner: And look at that horrible ugly house they live in! ---- :Timmy's Parents: Yay! We're great parents! :Timmy: [look his parents and his parents look at Timmy too angrily. This makes Timmy go away] :Timmy's Parents: [dancing] And great dancers! ---- :Timmy: That was fun and destructive. It was funstructive! ---- :Timmy's Parents: [upon being caught by the Bad Parent Hunter] Oh my gosh, we're the bad parents! ---- :[after Cosmo and Wanda poof up as flies] :Timmy: Ugh! My life was a lot more fun when my parents didn't tell me what to do all the time! :Wanda: But they're your parents. It's not their job to make your life fun. :Cosmo: Yeah, pretty much the opposite. Like wives! :[Wanda poofs up a fly swatter and swats him with it] ---- :[after seeing that Timmy came home looking dirty and untidy] :Mr. and Mrs Turner: Ahem! :Mr. Turner: You march right upstairs and take a bath, young man. [a poof cloud then reverses the scene] :Timmy: Stay out here and get filthy? Great idea! [Timmy promptly goes to roll in mud and jump in a trash can, then walks indoors] :Mr Turner: What a good son! :Mrs. Turner: I'm so proud of his stench! ---- :Timmy: Uh oh! into Nega-Timmy and laughs evilly Wanda: Oh, no! His dad told him to be good, and that means he's going to be the opposite: Evil, Pure Evil! Do you know what that means?! ---- :[after Nega-Timmy walks into the classroom] :Mr. Crocker: Turner! I don't like the evil look in your eye! That's the evil look in my eye! And only one of us can have it. Who's it gonna be? [glares, then notes his teeth] I thought you had only one tooth! ---- :Wanda: What's the worst that can happen? :[scene changes to the Turner's house, in Timmy's Evil Lair] :Computer: Preparing to fire the super deadly evil super laser in one super evil minute and counting. :Wanda: That's the worst. :Nega-Timmy: [explaining his evil plan with a layout of how it would work] In just seconds, my super deadly evil super evil laser will fire into space and knock down this communication satellite. :Wanda: Oh wait, that's the worst. :Nega-Timmy: Causing it to crash into Mt. Dimmsdale and reactivate the dormant volcano. :Wanda: No, that is. [to Cosmo] What are you doing?! :Cosmo: I'm just setting up the camera! For when it happens! :Wanda: When what happens? :Timmy: Then the lava will burst the Dimmsdale Dam. The resulting flood will cause a meltdown of the Dimmsdale make-up factory.And once people have no make-up, all social life in Dimmsdale will collapse...and life in Dimmsdale will cease to exist! [laughs evilly and Wanda sees this through her eyes] :Wanda: He's right! Some people look terrible without make-up! Nobody's ever seen Cosmo without his pancake base and blush. It's horrible! Ahhhhh! :Cosmo: Hey! That's our little secret! But use that terror! Yeah baby, work the terror! [Cosmo then takes pictures of Wanda freaking out until Wanda eventually faints] ---- :Mrs. Turner: See. I told you he had turned the living room into an evil lair! :Mr. Turner: I don't remember telling him to do that. Timmy, go to your room! [a poof cloud then reverses the scene] :Nega-Timmy: [fires the laser which totally destroys a part of the house] What room? ---- :Mr. Crocker: [explaining to tourists on the Dimmsdale Dam] Welcome to the Dimmsdale Dam. Built in 1948, it is impervious to any natural disaster, except for a huge lava flow. But what are the odds of that? ---- :the wave was about to crash into the make-up factory'' :Mr. Crocker: No! Mother's nothing without her make-up! [scene then changes to tv screen in the evil lair showing what is going on. scene then zooms out to the evil lair itself] :Mrs. Turner: Oh no! Your father's nothing without his make-up! :Timmy: And I'm nothing without my eyeliner and tooth gloss I wish that wave was gone! :Mrs. Turner: Yay that deadly wave is gone and Timmy is back to normal. :Mr. Turner ': And since when did we have cats? :'Timmy: Sorry, Mom Sorry, Dad, I was just going through an evil phase that is gone for good. [Timmy hugs his parents. At the same time it shows the Bad Parent Hunter about to hunt Timmy's parents, but is forced to stop as Timmy's parents are now good parents.] :The Bad Parent Hunter: [as he leaves distraught] Awwww... ---- :Dinkleberg: 'Hi, Turner! :'Mr.Turner: [preparing to fire the laser] Bye, Dinkleberg! ---- ' Timmy Turner': Oh, pooh! ' Mrs. Turner': [angry] Okay, that is it, evil young man! Category:Quote pages Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episodes